With wide popularization of smart terminal devices, visual attraction of a user interface of an operating system of a smart terminal device becomes more important.
In a current smart terminal device, visual attraction of a user interface is improved by using a desktop wallpaper and a theme (which is mainly an interface control) of a user interface.
A user can set a desktop wallpaper according to a personal preference. However, if the user wants to change an interface control, a theme with a given style has to be used. Therefore, consistency of color and style of the desktop wallpaper and the interface control cannot be ensured, and a case may even occur in which color and style of the user's favorite desktop wallpaper mismatch those of a given interface control, which reduces visual attraction of a user interface and seriously affects user experience.